Eat Spit Be Happy
by Mr.KH2SK
Summary: Oneshot involving laughter, Sunflower Seeds, and Kissing. Dedicated to Sunflowerb


Hey guys. Sorry for not updating my main story for a while. My computer broke and I got writers block. Got the idea for this story when I was chewing sunflower seeds this weekend. I became a seeder last august 2009. It's addicting but my sister tells me its bad for you teeth. My mom says it'll make my cheeks raw but I don't really care. It hasn't happened yet so it's like, "Whatever". You can probably recognize the title if you're a seeder, or if you know anyone who chews David's Sun. Seeds.

**Eat. Spit. Be Happy.**

By: Anonymous Author

Sora was stretched out on the shore of Destiny Islands. He had dived into the water to cool off, resulting in himself soaked to the bone. So here he lay, chewing sunflower seeds. He had spit the shells into a pile next to him, it slowly growing over time. He had started chewing them since he got back. David's Original Flavored Sunflower Seeds. Of course, Kairi had gnawed on him all the time about how it was a disgusting habit. She decided it wasn't bad at all over time, comparing it to chewing gum. But she still chewed him up about how he could at least get the Low Sodium kind. Sora's thoughts had a tendency to leer of to Kairi. He thought about how she had changed over the years away. She had grown more mature, yet still had her fun side out with her most of the time. Her body had changed too through time. Her hair had grown longer, and her eyes turning a darker violet. Not to mention a few other _things_…

_Damn these hormones!_ Thought Sora.

Their relationship with each other had grown stronger to. They had started out holding hands when with each other when he had first returned home. But now they had just begun to hug each other quite often, and have, "Sleepover's" at each other's houses, at first separately, now falling asleep in each other's embrace. After so many thoughts flying by through Sora's mind, he decided to take himself back to his Sunflower Seeds. He noticed his own pattern. Eat. Spit. Eat. Spit. Eat. Spit. Then he noticed Kairi, walking down the shore towards him. He smiled warmly, patting the sand next to him welcomingly. Kairi happily obliged, and stretched out right next to him, moving the bad of sunflower seeds.

This, Sora didn't notice. He tuned out all of the noise around him except for the gentle lapping of the waves. Both had closed their eyes in silence, enjoying the many sounds of the shore. Sora reached a gloved hand out to nab a handful of sunflower seeds. Eye's still closed, he tightened his grip on what he thought was a bag of his seeds. Kairi's eyes widened, her mouth opening but no words coming out. This didn't feel like sunflower seeds to Sora. It felt…soft and…squishy…like pudding or something. He opened his eyes and looked over. He observed Kairi's surprised face staring into his eyes, and looked down at his hand. He was squeezing Kairi's _breast. _He quickly took his hand off, the two blushing furiously.

"s-sorry k-kairi…" Sora muttered, realizing entirely what he had just done.

"It's okay," Kairi replied, "You were just reaching for your sunflower seeds."

She set the bag down between them, Sora quickly popping a few in his mouth.

"Are those good?" Kairi asked, quickly thinking to herself, _Duh Stupid! Why would he eat them!?_

"Yeah," Sora said, spitting out a few shells into the pile again.

"Mind if I give em' a try?" she asked shyly.

"Not at all."

Kairi took a single sunflower seed from the bag, and eyed it for a few moments, before putting it in her mouth. She chewed furiously as if it was supposed to taste horrible, but it tasted nice and salty to her. She liked it. But she couldn't find the seed. So she swallowed the seed and shell all together. She coughed, and a shiver went down her spine.

"Sora?"

"Hm?"

"How do you eat these things?"

Sora chuckled at his friend. She pouted at his friends amusement from her not knowing how to chew these damned things.

"Take a seed, put it in your mouth, crack it open with your teeth, put the seed in a cheek, and spit the shell out."

She attempted, but ended up spitting all of it out beside her.

She attempted the process a few more times, getting the hang of it quickly. Both had developed a new pattern now.

Eat. Spit. Be Happy. Eat. Spit. Be Happy. Eat. Spit. Be Happy.

"Sora, are the seeds supposed to taste like sand?"

"No, but you've been eating the seeds that's fell into the sand Kai."

The girl gasped, quickly taking large gulps of water from her water bottle she had brought with her.

"What does the real seed taste like Sora?"

"Like this."

Sora placed his lips on hers, darting his tongue into her mouth and pushing an unshelled seed down her throat. Kairi's widened eyes slowly fluttered shut, both deepening the kiss. The released, still in each other's arms.

"I love you," is what they whispered to each other soon after. Still in each other's arms, they had created a new pattern.

_**Eat. Spit. Love. Eat. Spit. Love. Eat. Spit. Love. **_


End file.
